


Stress release

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2021 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clexaweek21, Clexaweek21 Day 4, Day 4, Day 4 At Work, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa (The 100), Fingerfucking, Married Couple, Married Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, Top Lexa (The 100), at work, but its ok clarke is Here to Help, but someone CAN, coz someone is getting fucked against a window, from the next building over, no one actually sees them ya know, sex against a window, stressed lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Lexa is stressed out after a long day at work, she can't go home yet because she has a meeting at night with one of the company's international clients. But when the internet stops working and her nerves are getting the better of her, a little visit from her wife (in a very tiny dress) helps release some of that stress and tension.ORMy excuse to write Lexa fucking Clarke against the glorious floor-to-ceiling window in her office.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexa week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188965
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Stress release

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this fic for a while now. i had the document created with the note at the top being "sex in lexa's office against the window. or someone gets eaten out on the chair." SO GIVEN THAT TODAY'S THEME IS PERFECT FOR THIS i decided to give y'all both. plot? don't know her. but that's ok. they're married, they're hot, they still mentally undress each other, and fuck in semi-public spaces. like what's not to like. i wanted to lexa being toppy coz she's stressed and frustrated and clarke shows up in that tiny dress and offers to go down on her and...oof. i really didn't think i'd have this fic up tbh. i gave up on it at least half a dozen times because the words just weren't coming. but i'm glad i finished it.  
> side note, i'm a bit rusty on smut atm. i haven't written any in a while. last i wrote smut was back in august and that was Crack.

Clarke had always loved the view from Lexa’s office – well, from her new office, she’s only had it for a little over a year now. It was on the second highest floor of the building, way bigger than it needed to be with a window behind the desk that ran from the floor to the ceiling – _does that technically make it a wall?_ Clarke couldn’t help but wonder. She shook the thought away as she looked outside, it was beautiful during day, the sunlight warm and bright as it flooded into the room, the city loud and busy below. But it was even more beautiful at night, once the sun went down and the hustle and bustle of the city died down. It was quiet and peaceful, not a soul to so much as look into the office – it almost made Clarke feel like she was the only person on the planet, so far away from everyone else.

Nighttime meant the building was quieter too, almost completely silent save for the janitors and security guards making their rounds. Lexa was still here though, everyone else had gone home but she had an important meeting with one of their international clients – time zones be damned. Clarke had sat through Lexa going over her notes and talking points this morning, she wanted to be prepared and Clarke was happy to lend an ear, but she wasn’t as happy to know that she wouldn’t be done till really late. So Clarke figured it might be worthwhile to go over and pay her a visit, keep her…motivated.

It wasn’t long before the door to the office was being pushed open – with a little too much force that it made Clarke almost jump. Lexa looked annoyed and frustrated, her shoulders tense and jaw clenched as she marched into the room while rubbing her forehead. She stopped mid-step at the sight of her wife sitting on her desk, her shoulders relaxed and for a moment Lexa’s mind blanking on what she had been worrying about as she gave her a confused look. She squinted slightly, watching as Clarke didn’t turn around to face her and Lexa took a few more – much calmer – steps into the office.

“Hi…?” She finally spoke, standing a few feet away from the desk.

Clarke finally turned around, flashing her the smile that made Lexa’s knees weak as she stood up from her spot and circled to the other side of the desk, “Hi,”

Her voice was low, a hint of mischief in them and it took Lexa a fraction a second to figure out her motive for being here. Well, it was pretty easy to tell; Clarke was wearing quite possibly Lexa’s favorite dress, small and tight, too short and a neckline that was plunging way too deep to be considered remotely decent in public, and more than enough to make Lexa forget how to breath for a moment. Like the neckline wasn’t enough to draw attention to those brilliant…assets, Clarke had to wear a chain around her neck that dipped between her cleavage. “I was not expecting to see you,” Lexa finally spoke, doing her best to tear her eyes away from Clarke’s body and up to her face – this dress really didn’t cover _anything_.

“I thought you could use a little company,” Clarke shrugged, speaking innocently, “Maybe a distraction.” Clarke stepped up to her, close enough to bring her arms up and rest her hands on her shoulders. “Or maybe a way to unwind, god,” She furrowed her eyebrows, rubbing her shoulders to find them stiff and tense. “What’s wrong?”

“The internet’s down.” Lexa explained. “My meeting is in a little over an hour.” She stated, tensing her jaws again as Clarke dropped her hands from Lexa’s shoulders and grabbed her hand instead. “And my IT department is _incompetent_.” She let Clarke lead her further into the room and towards her desk. “I’m firing them all first thing tomorrow.” Lexa gave her a dry smile – only _half_ meaning it, she wasn’t going to fire anyone, it _was_ their fault the internet was down but no one was leaving because of it.

“They’ll get the internet up and running before your call,” Clarke tried to reassure her, there was over an hour to go so there was still time for things to get fixed. “In the mean time,” She looked up at Lexa, the smallest smile on her lips. Lexa was standing right in front of her chair where Clarke had walked her up to and brought her hands up to rest on her upper chest. “Why don’t you take a seat,” She gently pushed her down, making her fall onto the chair with a soft thump. “And try to relax.”

Lexa didn’t protest, it was clear from the moment she saw her that Clarke was here for something very specific. She only looked up at her wife with curious eyes, keeping her face free of any emotion. “There’s a bit too much going on for me to be able to relax right now, Clarke.”

That sounded like a challenge, it really did, and the least Clarke could do right now was unwind her. “Well, do you have anything you can actively do right now to fix things?” She asked Lexa knowingly, moving to straddle her lap and sit down. Lexa sighed and shook her head, already distracted by the sight of Clarke’s chest this close to her face as her wife’s arms came up and snaked around her neck. “I thought so,” Clarke didn’t wait any further, only moved herself closer and leaned her head to Lexa’s.

She met her halfway, catching Clarke’s lips in her’s as she kissed her softly. It was gentler and slower than Lexa was expecting and it caught her by surprise. She kissed back harder, wanting more, wanting Clarke to pick up the pace and the intensity but Clarke only tugged Lexa’s lower lip between her teeth gently before moving her mouth away. Instead she moved to kiss her jaw, ignoring the way Lexa quietly groaned as she kissed her way down to her neck. Lexa had her hands on Clarke’s hips, holding her steady as she rolled her head back to give Clarke better access. _Yeah, this was way better than sitting here and worrying about things out of my control_ , Lexa thought to herself with a small sigh, letting her body relax under Clarke’s weight.

“Is this better…” Clarke asked, finally coming up as her hands worked on the collar of Lexa’s shirt to get enough buttons undone to reach further down her neck. “…than yelling at your tech guys?” The tie had been loosened, and the first three buttons undone so she could gain access to the soft smooth skin of her upper chest.

“Yes,” Lexa breathed out, a little impatient with Clarke right now, she wasn’t giving her the _exact_ attention she wanted. So she moved one hand from her hips and up to tangle it into Clarke’s hair, Lexa didn’t say anything, only tugged her up until she was able to kiss her again. “So much better,” She said in between kisses, a groan escaping her as she felt Clarke starting to grind on her with her hand now sneaking in to cup her boob over her bra.

But then Clarke suddenly broke off the kiss, abruptly pulling away and moving to get up from her spot on Lexa’s lap. Her wife groaned loudly in response, clearly disapproving of the sudden change. She looked up at her with confused eyes, pupils blown wide and swollen lips parted, wanting to ask Clarke why she had gotten up from, quite possibly, the best seat in the building. But then Clarke dropped to her knees, her eyes still locked on Lexa’s as she lowered herself and began to undo her belt buckle. Lexa’s confused look faded as she leaned back in her chair, holding Clarke’s gaze as she loosened her necktie further and pulled it off over her head before carelessly tossing it onto her desk.

Undoing the button and fly of Lexa’s trousers, Clarke tugged that them, waiting for Lexa to bring herself up enough for her to pull them down. Lexa did as asked, letter Clarke pull down both her trousers and panties down and letting them fall to her ankles. Clarke brought herself closer, nudging the hem of her shirt up with her nose so she could kiss the soft skin over her midriff as she made her way lower. She could hear Lexa suck in a shuddering breath, no doubt closing her eyes at the way Clarke’s grip on her thighs tightened and she pushed her legs further apart.

“Aww baby,” Clarke muttered, a smile playing on her lips as she moved herself lower. “You’re so wet already.” Eyebrow quirked and a little proud of herself already, Clarke tilted her head up to look at Lexa, finding her struggling to keep a straight face.

“You haven’t touched me yet,” Lexa replied, keeping her voice measured despite knowing Clarke was right. But Clarke didn’t _actually_ know that, she was only making an assumption, because obviously she hadn’t touched Lexa _yet_.

Instead of replying, she laughed, Clarke laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle, the one that made Lexa’s mouth dry and chest tighten. Her grip on her thigh had loosened, now no more than a light touch as her fingers trailed up and down the sensitive skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “I don’t need to,” Her voice came out as low and breathy, moving to kiss the inside of her thigh instead. “I can smell you,” She smirked against her skin, slowly moving up along her, “I can smell just how needy you are,” Clarke stopped just shy of where Lexa was desperately wanting her, “How badly you want this. Want me,” Clarke’s lips grazed the soft skin just next to her folds, feeling as Lexa stiffened for a moment before relaxing again.

“Mmm hmm,” Lexa’s muscles flexed, tensing her thighs as Clarke’s tongue ran up to her entrance and waited. “More,” She whimpered, desperately trying to move her hips to get Clarke’s mouth where she wanted it.

Clarke didn’t give her much of a warning before dipping her tongue and swiping along her slit, humming to herself as she smiled at the satisfaction of hearing Lexa and feeling her tense under her. She dipped her tongue slightly, lapping at the wetness before gently taking her clit in her mouth. Lexa let out a sharp gasp, not having expected that right away. Clarke swirled her tongue around it, keeping her hands on Lexa’s knees to keep her legs open. But then she released it, breaking off all contact to bring her head up and look at Lexa. It was always fun to see the that disappointed look on Lexa’s face when she did that.

“Clarke,” Lexa whined, she was just getting started and it seemed like Clarke wanted to take her time tonight.

“You’re so cute,” Her eyes were glassy and a little breathless, an exaggerated frown on her face as she looked at Clarke. “How long do you think you’re going to last?” She asked smugly, knowing the answer wasn’t going to be too long.

“Oh?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow, her expression suddenly changed, almost like she was challenging Clarke, “So you think you’re the one in charge here?”

“I’m not?” Clarke asked innocently, tilting her head sarcastically as she looked up at her wife. She was usually the more dominant one than Lexa, but not all the time, they were both switches, so it really just depended on the mood and the circumstances.

But Lexa was already wound up today, she was frustrated and antsy and needed _something_ to take the frustrations out on. She wanted something she could control, something where she could be in charge. Everything tonight so far had been out of her control, no matter how hard she had been trying to keep things under her control, everything just kept going its own way, hell, she couldn’t even connect her computer to the Wi-Fi. A corner of her lips curled up into a mischievous smile, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked down at Clarke and watched as her expression changed. Clarke suddenly looked a little nervous, Lexa didn’t take charge as often as Clarke did, but when she did, she really did go for it.

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that came on her face at the look in Clarke’s eyes. “Baby you’re talking a lot,” She told her softly, “I think you can put that mouth of your’s to much better use.”

“Oh?” Clarke asked her, pretending to not know what Lexa was talking about. “And how would that be?”

Too much talking, too much explaining, Lexa wasn’t as patient as usual tonight. So she grabbed a fistful of Clarke’s hair, tangling it around her fingers before pushing her head down between her legs. “You’re smart, Clarke.” Lexa leaned back in her chair, feeling Clarke kissing the inside of her thigh but not quiet going to where she wanted it. “You can figure it out,”

Clarke smiled against her skin; she usually liked to be a brat, how much of a brat depended on her mood and how much a top Lexa was being, but sometimes she was obedient, gave in to Lexa and gave her exactly what she wanted and asked for. “I think I can,” She moved up, her lips grazing Lexa’s folds, her touches featherlight before her tongue parted between them. She felt Lexa tense for a moment, her tongue soft as she licked around her entrance, avoiding her clit for at least a little longer. “Hmm,” Clarke hummed in content, her tongue moving carefully and cautiously. “Relax baby,” Her hand went up on Lexa’s knee, making small circles with her thumbs.

“Make me,” Lexa breathed out, “I’ve had a really long day Clarke,” She told her quietly, letting her eyes close.

“Mmm-hmm,” Clarke nodded, her tongue making a long swipe up along her slit, pressing down with just enough pressure to receive a whimper from her wife.

Lexa bit her tongue and rolled her head back, trying to keep her body from tensing as she felt Clarke’s mouth on her, felt her lips, her tongue, move in all the right ways. She was too wound up from her evening, from her day, from being in charge and needing to keep everything up and running – Wednesdays were quite possibly the worst. Her hand stayed in place in Clarke’s hair, her grip tightening as the seconds ticked by, as Clarke kept doing _what she was doing_ , while the other gripped hard on the armrest of her chair.

“Fuck,” Lexa huffed out, it had been no more than five minutes and Lexa could already feel a fluttering in her stomach as her breathing grew heavy. Clarke’s pace was excruciatingly slow but her tongue purposeful and putting more pressure than usual. But she was still avoiding her clit, lips grazing past it, tongue ghosting over it but not making any real contact and it was driving Lexa crazy out of frustration.

Clarke could feel Lexa tensing, her legs twitching and muscles flexing on either sides of Clarke’s head. It wouldn’t take long to make her come – she really was wound up today – and Clarke couldn’t help but feel a little smug about that, Lexa was easy when she stressed out. But Lexa didn’t like the smug smile she could feel against her, only growled at Clarke and bucked her hips up, pressing it further into her wife’s face.

“Make me come Clarke,” Lexa breathed out, her grip tightening in Clarke’s hair. “You’re taking too long.”

“No,” Clarke tried to bring her head up but Lexa held it down, so the words came out muffled. “You’re taking too long to come, I’m not stopping you.”

“You’re avoiding a _very important_ part-” Lexa said through gritted teeth. Just as Lexa finished her sentence, Clarke took her clit between her lips, teeth grazing over it just slightly and hearing her wife hiss in response. Clarke kept her hands on Lexa’s knees, keeping them apart as she swirled her tongue around the swollen nub before sucking on it.

It took no more than a few more minutes before Clarke felt Lexa tremble, her moans growing louder with every passing second. Clarke’s tongue lapped at her wetness, tongue flat as she moved up along her slit before turning her attention back to her clit. Lexa’s breathing picked up, chest heaving as she squeezed her eyes shut and her body shuddered, the tense knot in her stomach coming unraveled.

“Fuck, Clarke” Lexa gasped out as Clarke prolonged the orgasm, her hand had now moved from Lexa’s knee, fingers tracing patterns on the sensitive skin. Lexa pressed her hips down this time, trying to break contact as the stimulation started to get too much.

But Clarke kept at it, only stopping when Lexa finally pulled at her hair and away from her. “Too much, baby?” Clarke smirked up at her from between her legs, slick dripping down her chin.

Lexa shook her head tiredly, still catching her breath. “Never too much,” She tugged Clarke up, bringing her up until she was able to kiss her again. Lexa hummed contentedly, tasting herself on her wife’s lips. “I needed that,” She muttered against her, their lips soft and slow against each other’s. “But,” Lexa broke off the kiss, moving her mouth to Clarke’s ears, lips grazing it before she spoke again, “I’m not done,” She whispered with a smirk.

Clarke wasn’t entirely sure what Lexa had meant by that but before she knew it, she was pressed up against the window behind Lexa’s desk, her dress falling off her right shoulder and exposing her breast. Lexa was behind her, pressing Clarke’s against the cold glass, with her hand under Clarke’s dress and between her legs, two fingers pumping deep inside her. She could hear Lexa grunting and growling with every thrust, neither of them having any regard for the fact that the conference room in the building opposite could clearly see them – if anyone was there, that is, thank god it was too late for anyone to actually still be at work.

“Fuck Lexa,” Clarke gasped out, her ragged breaths fogging up the glass. She let out a moan, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Lexa’s mouth sucked on her neck. She was getting close, her body shaking with every thrust of Lexa’s long fingers, her heart pounding, and small groans coming out involuntarily at it.

Lexa’s teeth grazed over Clarke’s skin before biting down just hard enough to leave a mark on her wife. If anything was stress relieving, this was it, her mouth hungrily marking Clarke, her hand greedily exploring her body, while the other continued to fuck her. She could feel Clarke tightening around her, could feel the way her legs were shaking and threatening to give out and all it did was make Lexa smirk and increase her pace.

“Lex,” Clarke whined out, the unrelenting pace getting overwhelming and hard to keep up with. _When does she work on keeping her stamina up when she’s stuck behind this desk all day?_ She couldn’t help but ask herself, biting down a grunt as Lexa pushed on, she was going to be sore tomorrow – _and Lexa’s going to make up for it_. “I can’t anymore,” She gasped out, overstimulated and overwhelmed and just wanting to _finish_.

“Then come,” Lexa growled, her mouth going back to Clarke’s neck and trailing down to her exposed shoulder while her hand cupped her breast. “I don’t have all night Clarke,”

She wanted to say she was close, wanted to tell Lexa to not stop, to not change her pace or move her thumb away from her clit. But before Clarke could say anything, her head rolled back, the orgasm hitting her suddenly and washing over her like a tidal wave as her whole body tensed against Lexa. For the next few seconds it felt like she couldn’t breathe, felt like her whole body was on fire, and unmoving, and no noise came out of her other than the strained grunts as Lexa’s fingers kept pumping.

Lexa’s face broke out in a smug smile as she peppered kisses along Clarke’s neck and shoulder, her fingers now playing with her nipple. “That’s it baby,” She breathed out, her pace now slowing down as Clarke’s body began to relax again. “You make the prettiest sounds when I fuck you,” She praised softly, the tip of her nose trailing up along her shoulder and neck until she was speaking into her ear. “I could listen to you for hours baby,”

Clarke finally let out a moan, her body going lax and needing Lexa to hold her upright as she finally came down from the high. “Oh wow,” She leaned back against her wife, eyes closing as she tried to catch her breath. “Someone had some stuff to work through,” Clarke turned her head towards Lexa’s with a lazy smile.

Lexa returned the smile, smug and satisfied with herself, finally feeling like her nerves had calmed down. This had to be one of the better ways to work through stress. Instead of saying anything, she closed the distance between their lips to kiss her, soft and slow, unlike how things were only moments ago. But before it could progress anymore, Lexa’s intercom went off.

“Miss Woods?” The voice from the other side of the speaker spoke, waiting for her to respond. “Ma’am are you still there?”

Lexa sighed, finally moving off of Clarke but pulling the chair up to let her sit down before she went over to her desk. Pressing the answer button, she spoke into it, doing her best to keep her keep her voice steady. “Yeah, yeah I’m still here.” She ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame it before her hands flew to her shirt to redo her buttons. “This better be important Jimmy,” Lexa sounded a little annoyed, after all, she was in the middle of something _very important_.

“Right, sorry,” He stumbled over his words, apologizing. “Just wanted to let you know the internet is back up and running.”

Lexa let out a sigh of relief, shoulders falling as she nodded, “Thank god for that,” She said to the fidgety IT guy. “Alright, great job, you guys can call it a night then.” They were working overtime to get the internet back up for Lexa’s meeting. “I’ll see you all on Monday.”

“Not if nothing’s wrong ma’am,” Another voice called out from the other end.

“Good point,” Lexa couldn’t help but smile, at least no one was complaining – well, they all knew it was their fault for what happened today so they wanted to stay on her good side right now. “Alright, good night.”

“Well, would you at that,” Clarke spoke after a moment, once Lexa had turned the intercom off from her side. “Everything worked out,” She gave her a smile, leaning down to pick up her panties from the floor before getting up from the chair.

“Yes, it did.” Lexa nodded, taking a step to Clarke while she pulled her panties on. “You’re the greatest wife on the planet, you know that?” She asked her lightly, hands coming up to brush Clarke’s hair out of her face before letting them rest on her shoulders.

“I’ve been told,” Clarke shrugged, leaning in for a short kiss. “I’m going to head off now,” She checked the watch on her wrist for the time. “Your meeting is in about half an hour so you might want to fix your hair and straighten up your shirt.”

“Umm, yes.” Lexa took a step back, patting down the front of her shirt and picked up the tie from her desk as Clarke picked up her jacket and purse. “Whoa, wait,” She grabbed her Clarke’s wrist, stopping her from walking further away. “Thank you for tonight, I needed that.”

Clarke replied with a smile, the playful glint still in her eyes, “You wore me out,” She told her in a serious tone, trying to keep a straight face. “I expect cuddles after you get home.”

Lexa gave her a single nod, mirroring her seriousness, “Absolutely,”

“Good,” Clarke finally began to walk away, her legs still tired but steady enough to walk on now. “I love you,” She called out as she opened the door to leave Lexa’s office.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if all goes well, there will be a fic tomorrow as well. i just gotta figure out the damn ending. thank you for reading and encouraging this sort of behavior from me, please let me know what you thought i'm gonna go hide under a rock now coz i'm not 100% happy with this fic.


End file.
